EL ADIOS
by I'm not it seem
Summary: Cuando La Vida Llega un su fin, viene El adiós . Distintos Puntos de Vista de la Muerte, con un sentimiento distinto al morir. SERIE DE DRABBLES .
1. Soledad

¡Hola gente!

Les presento una serie de Drabbles.

"EL ADIOS"

Los hice a partir de palabras que significan mucho para mí (chics estoy depresiva u.u).

Este es el PRIMERO:

**SOLEDAD**

Nadie estaba con migo ahora. Solo yo y mi inservible alma vagando en el mundo sin ningún propósito. En ese momento pensé en el suicidio. Una manera muy fácil de librarme de todo lo que me atormentaba. Había muchas formas de hacerlo, veneno, cuchillos, la clásica "ahorcada". Opte por tirarme al vacio. Me refiero a terminar con mi vida desde el techo de algún alto edificio, como lo era en el que yo vivía.

Subí las escaleras. Me asome por las rejas. Era una caída bastante grande, pero cumpliría su propósito. Me pare encima de esta. Podía ver toda la cuidad, las casas, los autos, las personas.

-Esto fue demasiado. Las personas que alguna vez estuvieron con migo, me abandonaron. No me queda nada. No puedo soportarlo. Solo hay un camino, y es este-

_-Estamos aquí con las noticias, reportando la muerte de una joven que al aventarse de un 9º piso terminó con su vida. Al parecer, ella era la única sobreviviente de un trágico choque en el que fallecieron Shippo Tanaka, Rin Tanaka, Sango Tanaka, Miroku Sakedo, Sesshomaru Taisho e Inuyasha Taisho. Se desconocen los motivos reales, pero revisando en su cuarto se hallo una nota. Esta decía:-_

_ME VOY, NO PRETENDO QUE LO ENTIENDAN, PORQUE SE QUE NUNCA LO ENTENDERÍAN. LO ULTIMO QUE QUIERO QUE SEPAN ES QUE MORIRÉ EN LA COMPLETA…_

…_**SOLEDAD…**_

El próximo jueves: **CULPA**

LUCI


	2. Culpa

Bueno, aquí de nuevo con el siguiente: (retrasado u.u)

**CULPA**

-Es todo por mí, yo ocasione todo esto.-

-No, no es cierto- trataba Sango de animarme para que siguiera adelante.

-Si no hubiera estado ahí, él estaría vivo-

-No es cierto, esos hombres son los que…-Sango empezó a llorar, la consolé. No era la única que estaba triste. Era su mejor amigo, mi novio, nuestro Inuyasha.

-Sango, deberías ir a tu casa- dije fríamente.

-Pero tú...-

-Estoy bien, solo necesito estar sola- le di una de mis mejores falsas sonrisas y Sango se fue.

-¿Por qué tú?, ¿por qué no pude ser yo?-me pare y fui hacia la cocina. Solo podía hacer una cosa. Tome el cuchillo en mis manos.

-Todo lo que hice, hago y haré es por ti. No puedo seguir así…-

-_Vamos Sota, dile al policía lo que oíste-_

_-Vamos hijo, no tengas miedo-_

_-Ella… ella tomo el cuchillo en sus manos… y… luego… se lo clavo en el pecho.. en el corazón-_

_-¿Ella no menciono nada?-_

_-Bueno… ella dijo algo así:-_

_TU MUERTE ES MI RESPONSABILIDAD Y POR LO TANTO, LA ASUMO. AHORA ME REUNIRE CONTIGO Y NO NOS VOLVEREMOS A SEPARAR JAMÁS. AUN NO PUEDO PERDONARME POR LO QUE HICE. TODO FUE MI…_

…_**CULPA…**_

EL PROXIMO MARTES A LA NOCHE: **MIEDO**

LUCI


	3. Miedo

Nº 3, que lo disfruten:

**Miedo**

Estaba asustada, ¿y por qué no? Esto era nuevo para mí y para cualquiera. Estar muriendo es algo que no pasa todos los días, algo que no se repite nunca…

-Ahome, ¿donde estas?-era él, su voz lo delataba.

-No vengas, te mataran-dije tratando de salvarlo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde…

_-¿Qué fue lo que paso Inuyasha? Dinos por favor, ¡¿Qué le paso a Ahome?-grito Sango desesperada._

_-Ella...- contuvo las lagrimas-fue atacada-_

_-¿Por ellos?-_

_-Sí, salieron de la nada y trataron de matarme, pero ella me salvo...- Inuyasha no aguantó más las lagrimas y solo lloró._

_-Ella dejo este mundo… y ni siquiera pude decirle adiós…-_

_-Estas… estas fueron sus últimas palabras:-_

_INUYASHA, CORRE, ESCAPA, SALVATE… SOLO DEJAME SABER QUE ESTAS BIEN, QUE NO DEBO ESTAR ASI… QUE NO DEBO SENTIR TANTO…_

…_**MIEDO…**_


	4. Odio

Nº 4

**Odio**

-Porque me hiciste esto-

-Te juro que no fue mi intención Ahome, ella se acerco a mí. No pude detenerla-

-Y me dirás que no podías detener los apasionados besos que le dabas- el solo se quedo callado.-Entonces tengo razón. Sera mejor que me vaya-

-¿A qué te refieres? Ahome, no cometas una locura-

-Tranquilo, no le hare nada a tu noviecita.-

-No es eso, no iras a hacer nada contigo. Eres demasiado impulsiva, Ahome promete que no harás nada-

-¿De la misma manera que tu prometiste ser fiel?-

-Ahome hablo en serio-

-Nunca fui más seria en mi vida- sonreí. Haría lo que él no quería. Debía sentir lo que yo. Agarre un pequeño frasquito con la marca, la que desde muy pequeño te enseñan a no tocar. Lo bebí.

_-¿Que paso Inuyasha?, ¿Qué paso con Ahome?-gritaba Shippo histérico fuera de la habitación de donde había salido Inuyasha._

_-Ella… se…-_

_-¿Cómo está Ahome?-pregunto Miroku_

_-Ella… ya no está en este mundo…-dijo reteniendo las lágrimas-Pero jamás olvidare sus palabras:-_

_INUYASHA YA ESTA HECHO. NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS. SIGUE CON TU VIDA, YO CON MI MUERTE. NO SABES LO QUE SIENTO AHORA, PERO DEBO DECIRTE QUE NO ES LINDO. QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE ESTO... ESTO ES EL RESULTADO DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA TI… ESTO ES UN PROFUNDO…_

…_**ODIO…**_


	5. Sufrimiento

**Ante ultimo!**

**SUFRIMIENTO**

Por mi culpa estábamos ese lio. Shippo, Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha trataban de zafarse de las serpientes caza almas que los aprisionaban.

-Con que tú eres la que ocupa su corazón- dijo Kikio mirándome fijo. Luego paso sus ojos a Inuyasha- ¿Acaso me has podido olvidar con esta chiquilla?-

-Kikio…-dijo Inuyasha en un susurro.

-Kikio- esto debía terminar ahora. No podía esperar ni un segundo más. No dejaría que la vida de mis amigos fuera desperdiciada por unos estúpidos celos-Déjalos en paz, ellos no tienen nada que ver. Si tanto lo deseas… mátame…-

-Lo haría, pero no quiero que Inuyasha me odie- dijo sarcástica, sin dejar de lado su frialdad.

-El nunca podría odiarte. El…te ama- dolía tanto pronunciar eso, pero era la única forma- Solo te pido que dejes libres a los demás-

-¡Ahome!-gritaron los demás.

-Acepto tu oferta, ellos serán libres, Inuyasha mío y tu... morirás- las serpientes me soltaron. Me puse de pie. Kikio saco una espada que traía consigo y me señalo.

-Hazlo-cerré los ojos lo más fuerte que pude.

_-¿Alguno de ustedes podría decirme donde esta mi amo?-_

_-Yo le explico vieja pulga Mioga. El se fue con Kikio-dijo el monje Miroku._

_-¿Pero y Ahome?-_

_-Ella… está muerta-_

_-QUUEEE!-grito la pulga mientras unas traviesas lagrimas recorrían su rostro._

_-Kikio… ella la mato-_

_-No puede ser…-_

_-Kikio camino lentamente hacia ella y clavo una extraña espada en su estómago. Luego giro la espada para causar más dolor a Ahome y conseguir así un estruendoso grito-_

_Sango se acerco lentamente tratando de calmar al pobre monje que, ante aquel recuerdo, había empezado a llorar._

_-Ahome… con sus últimas fuerzas, y aun con la espada clavada en su ser, logro decir estas palabras:-_

_INUYASHA, POR FAVOR, PERDONA A KIKIO. SIGUE UNA VIDA CON ELLA COMO SIEMPRE LO PLANEASTE. AMIGOS, NO SE PREOCUPEN POR MI, ESTARE BIEN. KIKIO ESPERO QUE ESTES MUY FELIZ CON LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO. SE QUE MORIR ES LA ULTIMA FASE DE LA VIDA PERO… PENSE QUE SERIA DE OTRA MANERA… SIN ESTE…_

…_**SUFRIMIENTO…**_


	6. En las buenas y en las malas

Hola!

Quiero decir es que este Drabble me quedo un poco largo jeje(es un one-shot)

**En las buenas y en las malas**

-Todos callados, empieza el juicio hacia la humana Ahome Higurashi-

-Su señoría me gustaría empezar- dijo un pequeño ángel rosado.

-Adelante-

Me encontraba en el estrado. La manera de la que llegue allí, pues, no lo sabía. A mi derecha se encontraba la jueza, otro ángel. Sus alas eran realmente enormes y de ellas emanaba un brillo celestial.

-Cualquiera fuese el caso… mi cliente ha terminado con su vida- acaso estaba muerta… ¡oh cierto!- suicidio, homicidio…en fin. Creo que ella merece ir al paraíso, toda su vida la ha vivido pacíficamente-

-¿Ya termino?-

-Si su señoría-

-Prosiga fiscal-

-Entonces es mi turno- dijo una especie de demonio- Señorita Ahome, ¿usted ha matado?-

-Objeción-

-No hay lugar, siga por favor-dijo la jueza.

- Yo, yo nunca he matado, ni a una mosca. Y jamás lo haría-

-¿A no?- no entendía lo que decía este demonio loco- señoría ¿podría traer a un testigo?- ella solo asintió.

Las puertas se abrieron bruscamente y de un momento a otro una figura me señala con una espada a escasos milímetros de mi rostro.

-Hola Ahome, ¿me extrañaste?-

-¡Yura Sakasagami!-

-Así es- dijo sentándose en frente de mi- pude volver del infierno solamente por ti, solo para mandarte a ese lugar y que tu pobre alma de humana sea devorada por los demás demonios, jaja, ¿no es gracioso?-

-Señorita Yura, siéntese donde debe-dijo el ángel, Yura solo obedeció.

-Entonces-retomo el demonio- tu no mataste a nadie, ¿cierto? ¿Y qué me dices de Yura y otros demonios que no he podido traer?-

-Objeción, Ahome tuvo que hacerlo ya que si no lo hacía, iban a matarla- dijo la defensa.

-Pero… matar es un pecado, no importa en qué circunstancias- dijo el demonio con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No si matas a un demonio-

-¿Qué te piensas que somos? No somos basura como ustedes-

-¿A quién le llamas basura?-

Y todo entro en descontrol.

Las almas, los demonios, ángeles y otros seres que ni siquiera sabía su nombre luchaban entre sí. Hasta la jueza que parecía muy tranquila peleaba con un demonio. Comencé a llorar. Demasiada presión para una persona. Resulta que estaba muerta y seres inestables entre ellos mismos querían decidir mi futuro… aunque, yo ya no tenía un futuro. Mis amigos no estaban e…. Inuyasha tampoco.

-¡Viento cortante!- mi corazón se detuvo. Levante la vista, aun sentada en el estrado y vi como rayos color celeste y amarillo recorrían todo el lugar acabando con los seres que no las esquivaban. Y de repente… todos los demonios se hicieron a un lado y pude ver la figura que tanto anhelaba. El caminaba lento, con la cabeza gacha, arrastrando a colmillo de acero, cubierto de sangre. Todos lo miraban expectantes pero el solo seguía caminando hacia mí. Solo faltaban un par de metros cuando Yura lo ataco. Los cabellos rodearon sus muñecas y cuello.

-Inuyasha… tanto tiempo sin verte. No te matare, tranquilo, pero sé que sería más doloroso- me fulmino con la mirada- que ella muriera.- dicho esto un millón de cabellos volaron hacia mí, haciendo que el estrado volara en mil pedazos. Yo pude saltar justo a tiempo, pero sin embargo pudo lastimar mi tobillo.

No sé en qué momento paso pero Yura se encontraba en el piso, muerta… de nuevo. Yo agarraba mi tobillo, dolía mucho.

-Ah… o…me-pronuncio Inuyasha. El se encontraba parado frente a mí.-Ahome, mírame- no quería mirarlo, me recriminaría que era una idiota, que no debería haber muerto.

-No quiero-

-Ahome, mírame en este instante- dijo autoritariamente. Seguí sin hacerle caso. Se agacho a mi lado y me tomo el rostro bruscamente y de un segundo a otro, sus labios estaban sobre los míos. El mundo se había parado en ese momento. Era como estar volando en el espacio. Inuyasha tenía los ojos cerrados, yo los cerré muy lentamente. No era un beso dulce y lento, sino uno brusco, lleno de desesperación y miedo… pero ¿miedo a que?

-Inu…-dije tratando de separarlo de mí, pero fue imposible.

-Inuyasha, déjala. Ella ya no pertenece al mundo de los vivos y tú debes irte, la separación es inminente-dijo la jueza levantándose y quitando varios escombros de sus alas.

Se separo de mí lentamente, diciéndome con ese gesto que no lo dejara. Y… jamás lo haría.

-Tu… no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer-él se paro lentamente y enfrento a ese ángel con colmillo de acero. Cuando el ángel logro herir a Inuyasha, cerré los ojos. No pude ver más. Escuche varios golpes, saltos y ese tipo de cosas; luego todo fue silencio…

-Vamos idiota, levántate nos vamos de aquí- era él. Levante la vista, a salvo, un poco golpeado pero a salvo.

-¡Inuyasha! Estás vivo- dije saltando sobre él con una fuerza que no sé de donde saque. Ambos caímos al piso riendo. Luego recordé mi tobillo herido.

-Tonta, te lesionaras peor de lo que ya estas, podrías morir…- reaccione, lagrimas se formaron en mi rostro. Ya estaba muerta e Inuyasha… esperen un minuto… ¿cómo es que el estaba aquí?

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-Sesshomaru me trajo aquí con su espada… recuerdas, Ahora debemos volver, los chicos te esperan.-

-Yo… no puedo volver Inuyasha, estoy muerta- dije secando todas las lágrimas que podía, pero otras volvían a salir.

-Tranquila-dijo Inuyasha secándolas con sus dedos en el tacto más suave que jamás había podido sentir- Lo superaremos, juntos-

-Hay una forma- dijo el ángel rosado aun tirado en el suelo. Ambos la miramos- pero esto me costara la vida-

-No lo haré-

-¿Qué estás diciendo Ahome? Es la única forma en la que podemos estar juntos-

-No sacrificare la vida de este ángel, no lo haría aunque eso signifique perder mi propia felicidad-

-Ahome- dijo el ángel- en verdad piensas eso, tu corazón lo demuestra. Aquello era una prueba, quizás la más importante de tu vida. Creo que mereces esto- de su cuello prendía un extraño collar que empezó a brillar. Lo sostuvo en sus manos y luego este voló lentamente hacia mí. Lo tome en mis manos y ella pronuncio unas palabras que no logré entender. Un brillo nos cubrió completamente a Inuyasha y a mí.

_-Ahome, ¡Ahome despierta!-_

_-5 minutos más mami-_

_-¡Ahome!-_

_-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-_

_-Pues, ese resplandor nos trajo aquí. Al fin podremos estar juntos, y los chicos estarán con nosotros, ya los he encontrado-_

_-¿Tú en verdad deseas estar con migo?-_

_-Claro que sí. No dejare ni por un minuto más que sientas cosas tan horribles como las que sentiste en el pasado. La soledad, la culpa, el miedo, el odio y el sufrimiento no volverán a atormentarte, desde hoy y para siempre… me tendrás a tus pies-_

_-Inuyasha… te amo- y fue lo último que pude decir ya que me atrapo en sus brazos y sello mis labios con sus típicos besos rudos. _

_LA VIDA ES UNA SOLA, TIENES QUE SABER APROVECHARLA Y AGREDECER LO QUE TIENES, SOLO ASI PODRAS SER FELIZ. EN ESPECIAL SI TIENES A ALGUIEN A TU LADO QUE TE APOYE…_

…_**EN LAS BUENAS Y EN LAS MALAS…**_


End file.
